Dis moi ce que tu penses
by lilpuce
Summary: James Potter avait toutes les filles de Poudlard à ses pieds. Toutes ? Non ! Une résistait encore et toujours au séducteur. Mais et si un sort tournait mal et qu’il puisse entendre les pensées de la belle et vice versa? JPLE. CHP3!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer :** Tous les personnages et lieux appartiennent à l'imagination de Mrs J.K Rowling. Je ne fais qu'inventer une petite histoire et je ne reçois pas d'argent pour cela bien évidemment.

**Note :** Je ne sais pas trop quoi vous dire à part bonne lecture et Reviews please.

**Résumé :** James Potter était un des garçons à avoir le privilège de pouvoir sortir avec n'importe qu'elle fille de Poudlard. Toutes étaient à ses pieds. Toutes ? Non ! Une résistait encore et toujours au séducteur. Mais etsi un sort tourne mal et qu'il puisse entendre les pensées de la belle et vice versa? JPLE.

* * *

**Dis moi ce que tu penses !**

James Potter était en septième année. Poursuiveur ainsi que capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch, blagueur et membre du groupe des chahuteurs en chef officiels de Poudlard la célèbre école de sorcellerie d'Angleterre, il était un des garçons de l'école à avoir le privilège de sortir avec n'importe qu'elle fille de l'établissement. Toutes étaient à ses pieds. Toutes ? Non ! Une résistait encore et toujours au séducteur ! Celle que James préférait, celle à qui il avait demandé une bonne centaine de fois de devenir sa petite amie, celle qui avait un caractère bien affirmé, celle qui avait de si jolis yeux verts, la dénommée Lily Evans, préfète de son état et qui détestait tout ce qui avait un quelconque lien avec les Maraudeurs et en particulier avec James, « Potter » comme elle avait l'habitude de le désigner.

Incontestablement, James ne s'y prenait pas vraiment bien avec elle. Sa technique d'approche était assez affligeante, pourtant il se contentait de faire comme avec toutes les autres filles, d'avoir l'air d'être le meilleur en embêtant Rogue, en lançant des sorts à tout va, en ayant toujours l'air le plus décoiffé possible – quoique de ce côté-là il fallait préciser qu'il était ébouriffé de nature – et en faisant aussi le plus de blagues possibles. Malgré cela il n'arrivait pas à communiquer normalement avec la jolie rousse – eh oui je ne vous l'avais pas dit ? Lily Evans avait une chevelure rousse flamboyante – et était vraiment épaté lorsqu'il voyait que Remus, un de ces amis n'avait aucun problème pour parler avec la jeune fille. En même temps Remus avait un joli badge de préfet, cela devait l'aider sans aucun doute… En se rendant compte de cela il avait beaucoup regretté d'avoir récolté tant d'heures de retenus avec Sirius, son meilleur ami.

Mais parlons plutôt du problème de James Potter, **« Comment séduire Lily Evans ? »** telle était la question à laquelle il réfléchissait, en ce moment, en cours de métamorphose avancée.

Le but de l'exercice était de changer la couleur de ses yeux, mais James avait toujours ces yeux noisette qui étaient perdus dans le vague.

- Potter ! C'est uniquement ce que vous avez fourni comme travail aujourd'hui ? Potter ! Potter je vous parle !

Un coup de coude de Peter le sortit de sa rêverie, Peter le membre qui venait clore le célèbre quatuor.

- Oh, excusez moi Professeur.

- Non Potter, je ne vous excuse pas ! Vous n'avez produit aucun travail durant ce cours et qui plus est vous n'êtes même pas attentif, vous aurez donc une retenue samedi et j'enlève dix point à Gryffondor.

James renonça à discuter cette punition car McGonagall était une enseignante très sévère, cela se notait d'ailleurs dans son apparence, avec cet éternel chignon qu'elle avait sur le haut de la tête et qui lui donnait une allure encore plus stricte – si c'était possible - . Elle était peut être très sèche mais James et les autres Maraudeurs la respectait beaucoup car le Professeur McGonagall pouvait se transformer en chat et c'était un acte de magie très élevé, acte de magie que Sirius, Peter et lui-même avait réussi à réaliser au bout de cinq ans de travail, pour aider Remus lors de ses transformations en loup garou une fois par mois, mais ceci est une autre histoire que je ne me suis pas engagée à vous conter.

La sonnerie retentit et tous les élèves rangèrent leurs affaires et sortirent de la salle. Ils se dirigèrent alors vers la Grande Salle où ils s'installèrent aux places restantes c'est-à-dire à côté des filles de sixième année. Ils parlèrent du tournoi de Quidditch de cette année, Serpentard était devant avec quarante-trois points d'avance sur Gryffondor qui était situé à deux cents points de Serdaigle. Pouffsouffle était en quatrième position avec vingt points de retard sur Serdaigle, autant dire que la coupe de Quidditch allait se jouer au cours du match Serpentard / Gryffondor qui allait avoir lieu en avril c'est-à-dire dans un mois de cela.

- Tu as lu le journal aujourd'hui Remus ? demanda-t-il en prenant une seconde fois de la tarte à la mélasse son dessert préféré.

- Oui, personne qu'on connaît cette fois.

Ah, oui il me semblait bien que j'avais oublié de vous raconter quelque chose, le monde sorcier était actuellement en guerre, un puissant mage noir du nom de Voldemort sévissait depuis deux ans maintenant et morts ainsi que disparitions étranges étaient quotidiennes. Au début de l'année scolaire, James avait perdu son oncle préféré, ce bon vieil Algie qui lui avait donné le goût des farces, et une certaine méprise des règlements. Ca avait été très difficile pour lui lorsque le professeur McGonagall était venu le chercher en cours de défense contre les forces du mal pour lui annoncer la nouvelle. Le jeune homme avait alors beaucoup mûri mais ne voulant pas montré sa détresse, et pour rendre hommage à Algie il continuait à se montrer irresponsable et prétentieux autant que possible.

Rassuré, pour sa famille et les parents de ses amis, il se leva à la suite de ces complices et se dirigea en cours de Sortilèges, cours que Evans suivait également. Il s'assit avec Remus derrière la table de Lily. Le professeur Flitwick un petit homme à la voix aigu commença son cours sur un sortilège assez compliqué par rapport aux pensées, il ajouta de sa petite voix fluttée qu'il fallait que les duos soient cette fois mixte pour que le sortilège marche car c'était plus facile pour débuter. Remus se mit alors avec la voisine de Lily et la rousse s'installa donc en face de James.

- Très bien, annonça alors Flitwick, nous allons tout d'abord nous entraîner sans baguette, répéter après moi et bien distinctement, _Pensaoincantatemeus_ !

- _Pensaoincantatemeus_ ! Scanda la classe toute entière.

- Bien à présent, lancez ce sort sur votre partenaire et vous saurez ce qu'il pense sur le moment.

Des _« Pensaoincantatemeus »_ fusèrent alors dans toute la salle, James se tourna vers Lily et lança à son tour le sort. Mais cela ne fonctionna pas. Il n'était pas très doué en sortilèges il n'en fut donc pas vraiment étonné. Décidé d'impressionner la belle Gryffondor, il mit tout son cœur à prononcer la formule. _« Pensaeincantatemeuus »_ articula-t-il, alors que la rousse lançait également le sortilège. Il entendit alors les pensées de la rousse.

_- Alors est-ce que ça va marcher cette fois ?_

_- Mmmh oui je crois, pensa-t-il alors très fort._

_- Je n'ai vraiment pas de chance d'avoir la possibilité d'entendre les pensées de Potter._

_- Hey !_

_- On devrait peut être écouter ce que Flitwick a à nous dire maintenant. Pensa Lily. _

En effet, le professeur Flitwick était remonté sur la pile de coussins qu'il y avait sur la chaise en face de son bureau pour que tout le monde puisse le voir et commença à parler, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. C'était vraiment étrange.

_- Bizarre que je n'entende pas ce que Flitwick dise. Pensèrent-ils à l'unisson._

Pourtant personne autour d'eux ne sembla surpris que l'enseignant ne produise aucun son et tout le monde commençait déjà à se remettre au travail.

Lily leva alors la main pour attirer l'attention de leur professeur.

_- Mince je ne sais pas ce qu'il a dit !_

_- Sûrement un truc du genre « Miss Evans, il y a un problème ? » répondit James par pensée._

Lily essaya alors d'articuler une réponse mais elle semblait avoir subi le sortilège de mutisme qu'ils avaient appris en cinquième année. James essaya alors à son tour mais il en arriva au même résultat.

_- Zut mais c'est contagieux ou quoi ? pensa-t-il._

_- Soit pas stupide, nous n'avons qu'à lui écrire notre problème sur un morceau de parchemin, il nous regarde d'un air bizarre là._

James fit alors signe à leur professeur de s'approcher tandis que Lily sortit une feuille de parchemin et commençait à expliquer leur problème.

_- On fait un beau duo, pensa alors James, si seulement elle voulait sortir avec moi._

_- Ne rêve pas trop Potter._

Après s'être pris un énième râteau, il jeta alors un coup d'œil au mot rédigé par Lily.

_Professeur, _

_Nous n'entendons pas ce que vous dites ainsi que les paroles de ceux qui nous entourent._

_Quand nous essayons de vous parler on est comme qui dirait muets !_

_Pouvez-vous nous aider Professeur ?_

Flitwick prit la feuille de parchemin, au fur et à mesure de sa lecture il fronça les sourcils. Et commença lui aussi à rédiger une réponse en empruntant la plume de Lily.

_Eh bien il me semble avoir déjà entendu parler de cela. L'un de vous a du mal prononcer la formule et vous avez du dire le sortilège au même moment. D'après mes souvenirs personne ne peut briser l'enchantement et il faut attendre une semaine pour que tous les effets s'estompent. _

James lut alors la réponse et fut plus qu'étonné !

_- On ne pourra jamais suivre les cours ! pensa alors Lily. _

_- Bah ce n'est pas vraiment grave, le plus ennuyant c'est que pendant une semaine on entendra les pensées de l'autre._

Le jeune Gryffondor s'empara alors du parchemin, et posa toutes les questions qui lui venaient à l'esprit tandis que Lily qui entendait tout ce qui lui passait par la tête acquiesçait ou dénigrait certaines questions.

_Euh on ne peut pas bloquer ce sortilège au niveau des pensées ? _

_On ne pourra pas suivre les cours donc ?_

_Est-ce que plus on est éloignés, moins on entend les pensées de l'autre ?_

…

Ils étaient enfin sortis du cours à la sonnerie, qu'ils pouvaient tout de même entendre, avec des réponses plus ou moins déplaisantes. Ils ne pouvaient pas bloquer le sortilège, et il leur était vraisemblablement difficile de pouvoir suivre des cours sans pouvoir parler ni pouvoir entendre les instructions de leurs professeurs. La distance, quant à elle amplifiait les effets du sortilège et pour être à peu près tranquille il devait se trouver à moins d'une quinzaine de mètres l'un de l'autre.

En somme ils allaient passés sept jours « cloîtrés » ensemble.

* * *

**Coucou ! J'espère que ça vous a plu, à la base cette histoire devait être un One-Shot mais en fait je me suis rendue compte que ce serait difficile de ne pas en faire une histoire, dites moi si ça vous a plu en cliquant sur le petit bouton go en bas , comme ça je verrais si je continue d'écrire la suite ou pas. Merci. Lilpuce.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer:** Tous les personnages et lieux appartiennent à l'imagination de Mrs J.K Rowling. Je ne fais qu'inventer une petite histoire qui est bien évidemment aucunement rémunérée.

**Note:** Je ne sais pas trop quoi vous dire à part bonne lecture et Reviews please.

**Résumé:** James Potter était un des garçons à avoir le privilège de pouvoir sortir avec n'importe qu'elle fille de Poudlard. Toutes étaient à ses pieds. Toutes? Non! Une résistait encore et toujours au séducteur, mais si un sort tourne mal et qu'il entend les pensées de la belle, et que Lily Evans entend les siennes? JPLE.

* * *

Le professeur Dumbledore avait fait un discours pour expliquer l'état de James Potter et Lily Evans et le fait qu'ils ne pourraient pas suivre les cours pendant une semaine et qu'il n'était pas nécessaire d'essayer de leur parler car ils ne pouvaient ni entendre ni répondre à quiconque.

Les Serpentards en avaient alors profité pour les traiter de tous les noms mais Sirius, Remus, et Peter les avaient envoyé paître c'était Remus qui l'avait raconté -par écrit bien évidemment - à James.

Le premier soir de cette semaine qui paraissait si longue à leurs yeux, ils se séparèrent au niveau de l'escalier en colimaçon qui menait aux dortoirs et « se dirent » bonne nuit.

James se lava le visage, enfila son pyjama et s'installa dans son lit à baldaquin qui était situé le plus proche de la fenêtre dont la vue donnait sur le lac de l'école.

Il commençait à être transporté dans le pays des songes lorsque, soudainement, une douce voix entra dans sa tête.

_- Franchement je n'ai vraiment pas de chance. Il faut toujours que ce soit à moi que ça arrive une histoire dans le genre, c'est vraiment pas juste, j'en ai marre, il va encore se foutre de moi, comme ma sœur tiens ! Je me demande si c'est pas elle qui m'a pris mon pull bleu que j'ai eu à Noël ? Pfff encore un mystère à…_

_- Evans, l'interrompit-il, tu ne veux pas arrêter de penser cinq minutes ? Déjà je ne vais me foutre de toi ne t'inquiète pas, par contre je suis étonnée que ta sœur le fasse, c'est quoi ces histoires ?_

_- Ca ne te regarde pas Potter ! C'est ce qu'on appelle la vie privée tu sais ?_

_- Ben je crois qu'on aura plus vraiment de vie privée pendant une semaine alors autant que je sache ce qui ne va pas avec ta sœur dès maintenant._

_- Non je ne crois pas, on n'a pas trait les vaches ensemble que je sache ! Bonne nuit !_

Il s'endormit alors comme un bébé, épuisé de cette journée, mais content d'avoir une excuse pour se rapprocher de Lily. Ce soir là il rêva de la mort de son oncle Algie, tué par un des sbires de Voldemort, mais dans certains éclairs apparaissait une jeune fille blonde à tête de cheval avec un cou très long et qui le traitait de monstre à tout va. Il se réveilla d'un bond lorsque un Avada Kedavra fut lancé sur son oncle qui perdait alors son regard rieur.

_- Po…Potter ? Ca va ? _

C'était la voix affolée de Lily qui avait parlé – enfin si on pouvait dire ça de cette manière.

_- Tu n'aurais pas du voir ça ! D'ailleurs je croyais que ce n'était que les pensées qu'on se transmettait._

_- Ca doit être que pendant les rêves, les pensées contiennent aussi des images, supposa Lily. C'était quelqu'un de ta famille cet homme ? demanda-t-elle._

_- Oui c'était mon oncle, je l'aimais beaucoup il me manque vraiment, je veux qu'on arrête ce massacre, pensa-t-il alors qu'une larme solitaire coulait sur sa joue._

_- Je suis d'accord, Tu-Sais-Qui doit payer pour ce qu'il a fait. Je suis vraiment désolée pour toi._

_- Mince j'avais oublié que tu entendais ce que je pensais Evans ! Demain, il faudrait qu'on demande _

_une potion de sommeil sans rêves à Madame Pomfresh ça réglerait au moins ce problème là. C'était qui la fille blonde pas belle ?_

_- Ah dommage qu'on ne puisse pas rire en pensées, c'était ma sœur._

_- Ta sœur ! Bah elle te ressemble pas dis donc t'es beaucoup plus mignonne qu'elle ! Et c'était toi qu'elle traitait de monstre ?_

_- Ouais, je te jure je m'éclate quand je rentre chez moi._

_- Je veux bien te croire. Hey tu te rends compte qu'on a eu une conversation civilisée tous les deux ? C'est la première fois en sept ans ! _

_- Ouais c'est étonnant. Bon si on dormait maintenant ?_

Le lendemain matin, James voulut faire une grasse matinée mais les pensées de Lily le réveillèrent et il fut bel et bien obligé de se lever. Ses rêves mélangés à ceux de Lily rendaient quelque chose de vraiment bizarre, il jouait au Quidditch quand tout à coup McGonagall apparaissait avec un air plus sévère que d'habitude en tendant une feuille de parchemin notée d'un grand « T » comme troll.

Il prit sa douche tranquillement et se dirigea vers la Grande Salle où il s'installa à côté de Lily et des Maraudeurs.

_- Nan mais regardez moi Black il ne peut même pas manger proprement, heureusement que j'ai pas le son…_

_- Hey ! S'il te plait n'insulte pas mes amis !_

_- Potter je t'avais oublié… _

La Grande Salle se vidait petit à petit car les cours n'allaient pas tarder à commencer. Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, James et Lily se dirigèrent vers l'infirmerie pour faire part à Madame Pomfresh leur nouveau problème. Après avoir eu de la potion de sommeil sans rêve pour une semaine ils se dirigèrent vers la salle commune de Gryffondor où ils montrèrent un papier où était écrit le mot de passe. La Grosse Dame les laissa rentrer dans une salle commune peuplée uniquement de quelques sixième année. Ils déposèrent chacun leur fiole de potion dans leurs dortoirs respectifs et se retrouvèrent dans les fauteuils devant la cheminée.

_- Il faut que je passe à la bibliothèque et pour réfléchir au mieux il serait plus facile si…_

_- … je ne me trouvais pas loin je sais ! Bon eh bien allons-y, je vais bien trouver un truc à lire. Ah je sais le Quidditch à travers les âges !_

_- Irrécupérable. Ajouta Lily._

Installés à une petite table de la bibliothèque, Lily lisait un gros livre très poussiéreux à propos de l'ancienne magie tandis que James, égal à lui-même, lisait le Quidditch à travers les Ages.

_- Ca a vraiment l'air complexe ce qu'elle lit… pensa James_

_- ELLE trouve ça passionnant tu sais, plus encore que ton Quidditch et sa feinte de Fritshski._

_- Feinte de Wronski, de Wronski._

_- Désolée, le Quidditch ce n'est pas vraiment mon truc._

_- J'avais remarqué Evans, on ne te voit jamais au stade lors des matchs, même ceux de ta propre maison, c'est pas humain pour les joueurs, ils ont besoin du soutien de leur préfète !_

_- C'est parce que…Non je ne pense pas à ça, je ne pense pas à ça…_

_- Lily Evans aurait-elle des secrets ?_

_- Je ne pense pas à ça… continuait Lily. Revenons à l'ancienne magie…_

James regarda alors la jeune fille d'un air perplexe, elle avait quelque chose à lui cacher ? Quelque chose à propos du Quidditch ? C'était vraiment étrange… Ce serait à éclaircir avant la fin de leur semaine dans la tête de l'autre. Il n'allait tout de même pas passer tout leur temps à travailler ! Il fallait bien se l'avouer c'était une chance inespérée de pouvoir en apprendre un peu plus sur Evans.

_- Je comprends pas !_

_- Tu ne comprends pas quoi, Potter ?_

_- Euh… c'est un truc en botanique…_

_- Attends je vais t'expliquer._

C'était vrai, il ne l'aurait jamais cru avant Lily Evans pouvait tout de même être sympa avec lui lorsqu'il se comportait à son égard avec un peu plus de maturité. Il commençait à se passer la main dans les cheveux pour les rendre encore plus décoiffés lorsque Lily s'interrompit dans ses explications en lui disant qu'elle trouvait ce geste très horripilant, et qu'il avait vraiment l'air très bête. Il stoppa immédiatement son action capillaire pour finalement bien écouter ce que Lily disait. C'était une jeune femme vraiment très intelligente, elle savait de quoi elle parlait. Dire qu'elle devait se battre tous les jours contre les vieux préjugés de certains à l'égard des enfants moldunés. Elle n'avait pourtant rien à envier aux sangs purs loin de là.

Après avoir travaillé comme des « elfes de maison » selon James, ils allèrent se restaurer à la Grande Salle et s'assirent à côté des Maraudeurs et de Melissa une amie de Lily.

Lorsque le moment du dessert arriva, plein de victuailles se matérialisèrent sur les tables de la Grande Salle et James ainsi que Lily tendirent le bras vers la tarte à la mélasse en pensant « Chouette ! Mon dessert préféré ! » et, éclatèrent de rire sous les regards étonnés de leurs amis respectifs.

_- Bon on fait quoi cette après midi ? demanda le jeune homme._

_- Je pensais retourner à la bibliothèque pour continuer ma documentation sur…_

_- Faudrait peut être se détendre un peu ! Tu ne crois pas ?_

_- Les ASPICS arrivent à grands pas… Et il ne faut pas que je me plante, sinon ma sœur va m'envoyer de ces remarques…_

_- Arrête de penser à ta sœur un peu et détends toi !_

Après avoir parlementer pendant plusieurs minutes, ils firent un compromis et décidèrent qu'ils allaient travaillé dehors près du lac. Il faisait plutôt beau en ce vendredi de mars mais néanmoins un peu frais et après s'être emmitouflés dans des capes bien chaudes ils s'assirent au bord du point d'eau. James fit quelques bêtises et Lily qui faisait pourtant tous les efforts du monde pour ne pas montrer son amusement lui accorda tout de même quelques sourires. Il n'était d'ailleurs pas peu fier de son exploit, et promis de s'en vanter à la prochaine personne venue, ce qui énerva quelque peu Lily qui lui donna un gros coup de poing à l'épaule.

_- Tu pourrais être batteuse, se plaignit James. _

_- Je ne contrôle pas ma force, répondit Lily d'un regard malicieux. Je crois que je vais rentrer, dit-elle en se levant, Melissa et les autres ne vont pas tarder à sortir des cours._

_- On ne peut même pas leur parler, je ne vois pas l'intérêt. Tu ne voudrais pas venir au stade de Quidditch avec moi ?_

Devant un tel argument, Lily eut du mal à trouver une parade qui puisse la sortir de cette situation.

_- Je ne veux pas te blesser mais je n'ai pas vraiment envie de te voir te pavaner sur ton balai, désolée._

_- Qui t'a dit que je serais seul à voler ? _

Lily le regardait à présent avec une perplexité profonde, et James voyant qu'elle ne comprenait pas ajouta :

_- Je parlais de toi Evans._

_- Moi ? Sans façon. Merci de ta proposition mais je préfère tout de même retourner au château._

James lui lança un regard déçu mais se dirigea tout de même vers les vestiaires où il revêtit sa robe écarlate. Il monta sur son balai et retrouva les sensations qu'il adorait.

Lily était en compagnie de Melissa et du petit ami de celle-ci dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, ne pouvant communiquer avec personne, elle se sentait quelque peu mise à part et se demandait si elle n'aurait pas mieux fait de regarder Potter faire son show.

_- Déjà je ne fais pas mon show, je m'amuse c'est tout ! Susurra cette éternelle voix dans sa tête._

_- Maudit sort ! Maugréa-t-elle._

_- Je vais prendre ma douche et j'arrive._

_- Mouais. Prends tout ton temps surtout._

Lily était replongée dans sa lecture, décidément qu'est-ce qu'elle aimait lire – en fait non pas tant que ça mais elle devait bien s'occuper un peu – lorsque un petit hibou virevolta vers elle. C'était le hibou de Remus, elle décrocha la lettre qui était accroché à la patte de celui-ci et prit connaissance du contenu de la missive.

_Chère Lily,_

_Je ne sais pas si tu en as eu connaissance mais il y a eu une attaque de Mangemorts ce matin même, Dumbledore a mis au courant les préfets mais étant donné ton handicap du moment m'a demandé de te faire part de la nouvelle. Plusieurs élèves sont concernés par cette attaque et nous avons le devoir de les réconforter… Mais au vue de ton incapacité du moment, nous avons du prendre une autre personne féminine pour consoler les personnes concernées, c'est Melissa, si tu pouvais lui faire part de la nouvelle ça m'arrangerait._

_Amitiés, _

_R.J Lupin._

Elle donna la lettre à Melissa dont le regard s'assombrissait au cours de la lecture. Elle prit sa plume et dit à Lily qu'elle en avait marre de ce mage noir de merde, et qu'elle essaierait de la remplacer du mieux qu'elle peut.

_- Super journée, Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom attaque et je suis comme qui dirait considérée comme une handicapée._

_- Tu-Sais-Qui a attaqué ? _

_- Comme tous les jours Potter, comme tous les jours…_

Lily ne resta pas tard dans la salle commune ce soir là. Elle monta dans son dortoir, et repensa à Voldemort et à toutes les vies qu'il avait détruites, et à toutes les vies qu'il détruirait. Et elle ouvrit le premier livre de la pile qu'elle avait ramenée de la bibliothèque. C'était le Quidditch à travers les Ages, elle s'amusa beaucoup à en regarder les images et se dit que finalement elle pourrait peut être aller voir le prochain match de Gryffondor. Puis, elle prit la fiole récupérée à l'infirmerie le matin même et l'ouvrit. L'odeur qui en sortit ne donnait pas vraiment envie de goûter à ce mélange mais, elle prit son courage à deux mains et but une gorgée de la potion, en se disant que finalement cette première journée dans la tête de James Potter ne s'était pas si mal passée.

* * *

**RAR :**

**zyntox :** Merci pour tes compliments, ben James va se prendre encore quelques rateaux quand même sinon c'est pas drôle ! Et pour que ce soit équitable Lily doit le supporter... Tout le monde est content, enfin c'est pas sûr ça...A la prochaine.

**Lune :** Merci pour ta review, l'idée m'est venue pendant que j'écrivais une autre histoire sur James et Lily et je suis contente que ça te plaise. A la prochaine.

**potterpau2000 :** Merci beaucoup ! Ouais je suis désolée pour les fautes, mais on ne voit pas forcément ses erreurs... Dis moi où elles sont si tu en vois d'autres dans ce chapitre. Voici la suite j'espère qu'elle t'a plue.

**lily :** Tu as adoré ? _- rougit - _j'espère que tu aimes toujours ma façon d'écrire et que la suite te plait. Bisous.

**Perruche Cenevole :** Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements qui m'ont fait chaud au coeur, j'espère que tu as bien aimé la suite. Bisous.

**Arie Evans :** Merci, je vois que tu as apprécié ce premier chapitre, j'ai essayé de faire vite pour ce deuxième chapitre mais il faut de l'inspiration pour poster rapidement et je veux que mes chapitres soient qd même bien avant de les mettre sur le site. A la prochaine.

**SusyBones :** Ta review m'a fait super plaisir ! Merci vraiment pour tous tes compliments ! J'espère que la suite t'as fait aussi bonne impression que le début - perso je trouve la suite moins bonne, mais il faut bien une suite n'est-ce pas ? Je te remercie mille fois pour ta review.

* * *

**Coucou à tous ! Je dois dire que j'ai été très heureuse d'avoir récolté autant de reviews pour un premier chapitre, même si ça peut sembler peu aux yeux de certains auteurs moi je suis très contente! Motivée par vos reviews j'ai écrit le deuxième chapitre rapidement mais je vous préviens le troisième chapitre n'est même pas encore commencé et avec la reprise des cours ça va être quand même un peu chaud pour l'écrire... J'espère que vous avez appréciez la suite et que vous me donnerez une nouvelle fois votre avis, je rappelle la méthode on clique sur le bouton go en bas a gauche! A la prochaine. Lilpuce.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclamer :** Tous les personnages et lieux appartiennent à l'imagination de Mrs J.K Rowling. Je ne fais qu'inventer une petite histoire et je ne reçois pas d'argent pour cela bien évidemment. Et vu, l'histoire... qui paierait pour ça ?

**Résumé :** James Potter était un des garçons à avoir le privilège de pouvoir sortir avec n'importe qu'elle fille de Poudlard. Toutes étaient à ses pieds. Toutes ? Non ! Une résistait encore et toujours au séducteur. Mais etsi un sort tourne mal et qu'il puisse entendre les pensées de la belle et vice versa? JPLE.

**Note : Bonjour à tous, d'abord merci à toutes les marques de soutien que j'ai reçu. J'ai fait mon possible pour répondre à tout le monde mais si je vous ai oublié je m'en excuse et je redonne mes remerciements à tout le monde. En second lieu, je voudrais m'excuser, je crois que ça fait à peu près trois voire quatre mois que je n'ai rien posté. Le manque de temps en est la principale raison ainsi que le manque d'idées, donc le chapitre est toujours aussi désespérément court, désolée mille fois. Sur ce je vous laisse lire, je ne vous promets pas une suite rapide, j'essaiera de faire du mieux que je pourrais. Bonne lecture, j'espère que ça vous plaira.**

* * *

Lily se réveilla le lendemain matin, passablement énervée car ses cheveux s'étaient tous embrouillés les uns avec les autres durant la nuit. Elle passa un bon moment à se coiffer et décida d'attacher ses cheveux pour une fois. C'était samedi, il y aurait dû avoir une sortie à Pré-au-Lard ce jour là mais dans les conditions politiques actuelles, elle avait été annulée. Elle enfila sa robe de sorcière et descendit les escaliers du dortoir.

…

James se réveilla de très bonne humeur, il avait dormi comme un bébé et, de plus sa retenue avec McGonagall était reportée à la semaine d'après, car elle lui avait appris la veille qu'elle ne voulait pas imposer à « Miss Evans de rester en retenue alors qu'elle avait travaillé, _elle_ ». Il se réveilla, essaya tant bien que mal de coiffer son épi, mais c'était peine perdue. Il sortit du dortoir et alla s'installer avec un livre devant la cheminée de Gryffondor. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'étudier mais là il n'avait pas grand-chose à faire d'autre.

- _Salut Potter, dit une voix dans sa tête._

- _Salut Evans, dit-il en se retournant, oh ça te va bien les cheveux attachés tu sais._

- _Tu ne pourrais pas arrêter d'essayer de me draguer cinq minutes ? répondit-elle en s'asseyant dans un des fauteuils._

- _Je pense ce que je dis, ce n'est pas la peine de me répondre comme ça. Elle a ses règles ou quoi ?_

- _Hey ! Sache qu'une fille qui est de mauvaise humeur n'a pas forcément ces règles ! Tu as toujours autant de tact avec les filles à ce que je vois. M'enfin passons, désolée de t'avoir agressé, c'est vrai que je n'ai pas à m'en prendre à toi quand j'ai un énorme nœud dans mes cheveux le matin. Quoique à force de traîner avec toi, c'est peut être contagieux. Ajouta-t-elle en prenant une position plus confortable et moins académique._

- _Ah ah très drôle Evans, très drôle. Si jamais c'était contagieux, Sirius, Remus et Peter seraient déjà contaminés depuis longtemps. Mais je crois que c'est seulement héréditaire. Tous les hommes de la famille ont eu droit à ce petit…euh… problème._

- _Je croyais que tu faisais exprès d'avoir l'air décoiffé, dit-elle en faisant une grimace._

- _Hum… J'encourageai mes cheveux à devenir encore pires, avoua-t-il avec un sourire honteux. Mais comme tu m'as dit que ça faisait bête, j'ai arrêté._

Après cette conversation capillaire notre duo de choc alla prendre leur petit déjeuner. Sur le chemin ils rencontrèrent Peeves occupé à faire des plis dans le tapis du troisième étage. Ils ne s'attardèrent pas car en les voyant celui-ci commença à leur envoyer des morceaux de craies.

Ils prenaient leur petit déjeuner à la table des Gryffondor, lorsque les hiboux firent leur apparition. Une chouette effraie se posa devant Lily, et leva gracieusement la patte. La jeune femme décrocha avec douceur la missive de l'animal qui lui piqua un morceau de toast et partit. Elle commença à lire la lettre puis donna un coup de coude à Melissa qui la parcourut à son tour. Un échange de mots s'en suivit.

- _Je n'y crois pas que Jack Baylor ait pu croire que je voudrais ressortir avec lui, quel crétin !_

- _Ah c'est donc de lui la lettre, dit James qui sentit une bouffée de jalousie monter en lui._

- _Ouais, mais il me prenait juste pour une poupée, s'il croit que je vais retomber dans ses filets. En plus il me propose de le rejoindre sur le terrain de Quidditch, je ne craque pas pour un mec chevauchant un outil ménager…_

- _Mais t'es déjà sorti avec donc…_

- _Il était pas encore dans l'équipe à ce moment là, donc je confirme les joueurs de Quidditch ne me font aucun effet ! Même si je dois admettre que ce sport n'est peut être pas si mal que cela finalement._

- _Lily Evans se mettrait-elle au Quidditch ? demanda James l'air moqueur._

- _Je n'ai pas dit ça mais j'ai pris un de tes livres par erreur à la bibliothèque hier. Le sujet principal en était le Quidditch et comme j'étais fatiguée je l'ai lu. Par dépit plus qu'autre chose, ajouta-t-elle. Mais bon je dois avouer que c'était quand même intéressant… Je viendrais sûrement supporter l'équipe le mois prochain._

James était très content qu'à cause de lui, Lily ait en quelque sorte accepté le Quidditch comme un vrai sport. Le temps était pluvieux ce jour-là et au lieu d'aller au bord du lac, ils restèrent confinés dans la salle commune avec leurs amis respectifs. Lily faisait les mots croisés de La Gazette tandis que James s'adonnait à une partie de bataille explosive avec Remus, Sirius et Peter (ce dernier avait soit dit en passant les sourcils brûlés après à peine trente secondes de jeu).

James était un peu distrait et ne fut guère plus brillant que Peter. Il était en pleine observation de la jolie rousse qui l'intéressait chaque jour de plus en plus. Elle remit une de ses mèches derrière son oreille et s'assit en tailleur. Elle le faisait souvent lorsqu'elle voulait réfléchir à son aise.Fred Garmer était à ses côtés et cherchait avec elle. Même s'il s'avait que le jeune homme avait une petite amie il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une immense jalousie poindre en lui. La voir sourire à un autre garçon, alors qu'elle en était quasiment incapable en sa présence, le peinait énormément.

- _Si seulement elle pouvait me voir autrement que comme un petit prétentieux._

- _C'est assez difficile James, étant donné que ça fait six ans que tu t'es forgé cette image._

- _Il faudrait peut être que tu arrêtes de voir la personne que j'étais, et d'accepter que le James que je suis._

- _Tu as peut être raison… Nous allons faire comme si nous venions de nous rencontrer, si tu le veux._

- _Enchanté, il commença à amorcer le fameux geste pour s'ébouriffer les cheveux, lorsqu'il croisa un regard noir de la jeune femme et entendit une voix exaspérée dans son oreille dire « Irrécupérable »_

_

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, laissez votre e-mail je pourrais vous répondre, il vous suffit de cliquer sur le petit bouton "Go" en bas à gauche._


End file.
